


Dream SMP: The Musical

by Xetera



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - High School, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream SMP Actors, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Incorporated - Freeform, Swearing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetera/pseuds/Xetera
Summary: Fall semester of Bergensten High, Phil Watson accepts a job and moves his family to the US. His son, Wilbur, a student and aspiring playwright, starts the school's first drama club. With a budget of a copier and an empty classroom, Wilbur is determined to make a musical, damnit.-Inspired by @charliewastaken and @koyfishh - DSMP Actors AU
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 239





	1. BREAKING BAD BITCH

**Author's Note:**

> I am gay and missing drama  
> !All the characters are 16 or older, and any romance will be silly fluff/flirting ONLY!  
> Once the musical begins actually taking place, I will be including as much fan work as I can, so this fic will be a place to shoutout songwriters/artists!  
> Heads up this entire thing is going to be really dumb  
> Thank you to my moots for the ideas and inspiration mwah ily

“Let me get this straight, Tommy. I ask for ideas, and you hand me an entire sheet of paper that just says Breaking Bad?” Wilbur asks.

“Yeah. And, bitch?”

At age eighteen, Wilbur is beginning to question his life choices.

He looks around the empty spare classroom, save for Tommy and Tubbo. This is going to be harder than he thought.

“Tommy, putting together an original script, soundtrack, plot, sets, and funds is going to take a herculean effort beyond human imagining. Please tell me you have ideas,” Wilbur says.

“No no, I think this is pretty solid,” Tubbo says.

“Jesus Christ,” Wilbur says. He’s taken to rubbing his temples, not that it helps.

“Okay, big man. How are you planning on pulling this off? I’m only here because you’d tell dad on me, and Tubbo is only here because I am,” Tommy says.

“I whole-heartedly support you, Wilbur. ...But yeah, that’s accurate,” Tubbo says.

“Well, it’d be really helpful if you contributed some ideas!”

“You’re going about this all wrong- you need to work on your networking skills. Pool more people to do the thinking for you. Then, you can profit off of that and get tons of women,” Tommy says.

“Wait, that’s- that’s actually a good idea! I mean, minus whatever that last bit was,” Wilbur says.

“He’s right! They gave you permission to use the copier, right? We could put up fliers!” Tubbo says.

“Oh-ho, I can handle that! I’ll let you in on a little secret, lads. You know Clay?” Tommy asks.

“The quarterback? What about him?” Wilbur asks skeptically.

Tommy smirks and leans in like a spy movie protagonist.

“I have some secret intel that he plays Minecraft. Has a little realm with those dickheads he always hangs around. I reckon I could get in with their crew, recruit them to join your thing. Nothing to get people interested like jocks ‘n shit,” he says.

“Your plan is systematically using Minecraft to network popular people into joining musical?” Wilbur asks.

“You bet your ass it is.”

Wilbur groans, nearly face-planting on his desk. Why not? It’s absurd, but maybe Tommy will surprise him.

***

Tommy surprises him.

The next day, Tommy conveniently takes a different seat during video and film class, making sure he’s right next to the football player in question. Before the bell rings, everyone watches youtube or plays on cool math games for the first five minutes. Tommy makes sure to queue up a Minecraft video where he can see.

Clay doesn’t look, too invested in his Twitter feed. Tommy figures it’s time to pull what’s referred to as a pro gamer move. He pulls his earphones out and quickly jumbles them into a knot.

“Hey man, are you good at untying earphones?”

Clay looks up.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Let me see,” he says.

He undoes the mess of wires in a matter of seconds and hands it back completely untangled. Uh. Ok. Tommy takes pause, but is quickly back on the mission when he sees Clay glance at his monitor.

“Oh, you watch Illumina?” he asks. His eyes light up instantly.

“Yeah! You, uh, a big minecrafter?” Tommy asks.

“You could say that,” he laughs. “I’m Clay, by the way. Have we talked before? I feel like I’ve seen you around.”

“I’m Mr. Watson’s son. Thomas,” Tommy says.

“Oh, you’re Wilbur’s brother? I have AP physics with him,” Clay says.

“Surprised you noticed him. He’s a real fuckin’ loner,” Tommy says.

Clay looks at him, nonplussed, eventually wheezing out a ridiculous laugh.

“You’re definitely brothers. You play Minecraft yourself?” he asks.

“Yeah, and I’m pretty fuckin’ ace at bedwars. You wanna one v. one?” Tommy asks.

That earns him another wide-eyed look. He laughs incredulously.

“You’re an... interesting dude, Tom. I might take you up on that offer. Here,” Clay says, opening a new contact and passing his phone over.

Wow. That actually worked.

The bell rings and they both turn back to their computers. Tommy spends the rest of the period glued to his phone, looking in disbelief at the text conversation in front of him.

**quarterbitch**

< you’d better bring your a-game on hypixel

FUCKIN A MAN >

< ???

FUCKIN A, MAN* >

oh my god ignore that i did not mean that >

Next to him, Clay clamps a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Their teacher walks to help a student nearby, and both of them quickly try to look busy. Once the teacher’s out of view, Tommy opens his note app and looks at his to-do list.

  * recruit the dumbass jock



He thinks for a few moments and clears that line.

  * befriend the dumbass jock



After video are his hardest classes, so Tommy doesn’t end up checking his phone until after school. On the walk home with Tubbo, he checks his notifications and sees a text from Clay- a text with a realm invitation link. The both of them share a silent look and race home immediately.

“No way. You actually did it,” Wilbur says, peering over Tommy’s shoulder

“Fuck yeah, I did,” he beams.

Tommy’s laptop is open on the realms tab, mouse hovering over the join button.

“You absolute madlad,” Tubbo says.

“To a long and fruitful adventure,” Tommy says, saluting.

Within the first ten minutes of joining Clay’s server, Tommy gets banned.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Goddamnit, let me call him,” he complains.

He hits dial as Wilbur and Tubbo laugh hysterically behind him.

“What is wrong with you?” Clay says, picking up immediately.

“What?! I’ve done nothing but be productive!” Tommy yells.

“You immediately killed George, stole shit, and broke out of prison," Clay says.

“To be fair, you did cheat,” Tommy says.

“No, I banished you for murder,” Clay says.

“With cheats.”

Clay goes quiet for a few seconds. Tommy refreshes his realms tab and sees he’s no longer banned. He turns to Wilbur and mouths “pog?!”

“I’m adding you to the discord. You get one more chance,” Clay says.

“You are making a good decision, big man! I will be the best thing that ever happened to this server,” Tommy says.

“I’m logging off for the night. We settle our differences on bedwars tomorrow after school,” Clay says before hanging up.

Tommy turns to them and steeples his hands, making a serious face.

“We’re in. I’m going to spend all night building and doing cool shit. Just you wait,” he says.

“All night? Man, I have to go to bed soon, Niki’s going to tell me off,” Tubbo says.

“Ey, you listen to your sister,” Wilbur scolds.

“Alright alright. I totally won’t sneak in with snacks after she falls asleep. Wink wink,” Tubbo says. 

“Did you audibly say ‘wink wink?’” Wilbur asks.

“He don’t follow no rules,” Tommy laughs.

Tubbo laughs alongside him until he gets a hint of a sad look on his face.

“Man, it’s going to be bittersweet when we leave. I’m going to miss having sleepovers every weekend,” he says softly.

“Hey, when you and Niki get your own place, we’ll have sleepovers there every _day_ ,” Tommy says.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“You two are adorable,” Wilbur coos. Tommy shoves a foot in his face and Wilbur pulls his sock off and throws it back at him.

“I’m gonna go. Tell me everything tomorrow,” Tubbo says.

After he leaves, Tommy gets on the realm and gets to work making his house. Wilbur hangs out in his room for a while, teasing his building skills until he gets bored.

“I’m heading to bed, nerd. Stay up late and I’ll kick your arse,” he says.

“No promises, dickhead,” Tommy says. “By the way, do you know what we'll be doing the musical about?”

Wilbur smiles as he says “we.” He shrugs.

“I’ll make it up as I go.”

“You should do Hamilton. That would be poggers,” Tommy says.

Wilbur sighs, rubbing his temples again.

“Goodnight, Tommy.”


	2. HEY BITCH BOY

“Hey bitch boy.”

Tommy immediately regrets this course of action. He stands with faux confidence in front of a table of popular upperclassmen. Clay looks towards him with his mouth open, mid-sentence.

“Wait… Don’t tell me the new person you added is this kid,” someone says from their table. He’s sitting on the tabletop with his arms crossed. Tommy is pretty sure he’s seen this guy hit the top of a door frame, and has just now decided he doesn't like him.

“I’m not a _kid_. I’m in year eleven- or sophomore, I guess,” Tommy says.

“I have a question for you- what the hell is an Innit?” he asks.

“It’s an English thing,” someone says next to him. He’s mousy looking, but he has an English accent, so he already has Tommy’s respect. “I don’t know why he invited a chav.”

Tommy no longer respects him.

“George, I don’t know what that is, but be nice,” Clay says.

“No, he’s fine. I won’t be nice,” Tommy says.

“What does he do? Besides grief and be an asshole,” says the asshole.

“Hey, language!” another guy says. Tommy grimaces at him. He remembers seeing him tell jokes to the lunch woman.

“Tom’s cool, guys. I like taking a chance on new people. Even if they are annoying children,” Clay teases.

“Sixteen is not a child,” Tommy complains.

“Whatever you say, Tommyinnit,” George says.

“Shut up, George. You’re the one who’s not found, aren’t you? Who are the rest of you supposed to be?”

“I’m PandasCanPVP.” He shoots Tommy a glare as he stifles a laugh. “I'd say you can call me Pandas, but I’d rather you not talk at all.”

The strange bubbly fellow brushes over that remark.

“I’m Badboyhalo! Nice to meet you, Tommy,” he says.

“You cannot expect me to call you ‘Badboyhalo’ in normal conversation,” Tommy says.

“Bad is fine,” he says, offering his hand and a dopey smile. Tommy shakes it, looking askance.

“And you already know I’m Dream. Ponk and Callahan are also sophomores, they have lunch in C-26. Awesamdude is in ag mechanics right now, and Alyssa goes to a different school,” Clay says.

“Do you reckon I could call you Big D?” Tommy asks.

The group stares at him blankly.

“No. Obviously not,” he says.

“So you all just go by your gamer tags? What’s with that?” Tommy asks.

“We kind of have an ongoing story on our server with personas. It’s a fun little escape from real-life stuff. You’re in the gang, now, Tommyinnit,” Dream says.

“Alright, D-money. I like gangs, especially the drug-selling kind,” Tommy says.

“He’s a bit of a weird muffin,” Bad says.

Tommy furrows his eyebrows at him. The guy gets more odd by the second.

“You’re a bit of a fucking nutter,” he tells Bad.

“Language!”

Tommy blinks at him.

“Um… English?” he replies.

“Bad doesn’t like cursing. Give Tommy a pass, he’s a kid,” Dream says.

“You’re like a year older than me!”

“Two years.”

Dream laughs, Tommy scowling back at him.

“Well, it was _interesting_ to meet you lot. I’m heading to drama club,” he says.

“Oh god, he’s a drama kid. Is it too late to take back that invite?” Pandas chuckles.

“You roleplay Minecraft while singing Jack Harlow, how are you above drama kids?” George teases, getting a punch in the arm. Dream ignores their bickering.

“I didn’t know we had a drama club,” he says.

“We do now. My brother started it. Why, you interested?” Tommy asks.

“Depends. As long as you guys aren’t doing something basic like Hamilton,” Dream says.

“Right, hah. Of course not,” Tommy says awkwardly. “Wilbur’s actually writing one from scratch. Says he wants to make a ‘grass-roots collaborative project,’ whatever that is.”

“That’s actually really cool. I’m pretty interested in acting, and I know a thing or two about writing myself. I’ll make sure to hit him up,” Dream says.

“Pogchamp!” Tommy cheers. 

Staring at him strangely for what feels like the tenth time today, he immediately turns red. Way to make good first impressions, Tommy. He waves a clumsy goodbye and promptly turns around, walking to the spare classroom to meet Wilbur, and hopefully forget this interaction ever occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clown on drama kids and hamilton nerds because I am one  
> (Updates will be short but frequent)


	3. DRANA CLOB

NEW BERGENTSTEN HIGH DRANA CLOB

Meetigns in D-05 emtpy classroom

Thursdays - 2nd half of lunhc

Contact Wimbler for more info :D

“What do we think?” Tubbo asks.

He shows off the poster from his google doc. Wilbur and Tommy stop in the middle of the hallway, squinting at his phone. The text is yellow on black, and the page is peppered with stock images of baby animals.

“Erm… let me make some revisions before you make copies,” Wilbur says.

“WIMBLER! You are never living this down, you’ll be Wimbler for the rest of your goddamn life,” Tommy says.

“I’d say you’re just taking the piss but you still call him Tubbo,” Wilbur says.

“I like Tubbo. It rolls off the tongue- _Tubbo_. Also, this is just a mockup, I’m not dense,” Tubbo says.

“You could have fooled me, man,” Tommy says.

On their way to the spare classroom, the pair play fight and tease each other until they open the door, and all of them go wide-eyed. Several people are stood around the room, chatting amongst themselves. Dream gets up from a desk and meets them at the door.

“School website said you meet Thursdays. What took you guys so long?”

“Uh- I- wh-” Wilbur stutters.

“It’s Thursdays after 12:45. Let’s not waste any more time, right?” Tommy says. He tugs Wilbur by the arm to a corner of the classroom. “What’s our game plan?”

“I- I don’t know, honestly,” Wilbur says.

Dream approaches them and takes Wilbur aside.

“They can wait a bit longer. Can we talk?” he asks.

“What about?” Wilbur asks back.

“How much do you know about the logistics of running a musical production?” Dream asks.

“Well, I’ve been scriptwriting for over five years, and I’m producing my own solo album-”

“So you can tackle construction, costuming, makeup, and advertising? Not to mention licensing, theatre rental, funding, and general resource allocation or operating a production of this scale?” Dream says.

“Well, I figured that-”

“Let me do the figuring for you. I want to be your manager.”

Wilbur frowns, prepared to decline the offer, confident in his abilities to tackle everything himself. Looking at the full room, he deliberates all of those points. He’s right- Wilbur hadn’t thought of any of the behind-the-scenes. Part of him assumed their dad would handle it, or he’d deal with those issues as they came.

“So, Clay-”

“Dream.”

“So  _ Dream _ . What are you asking for in return? Surely you don’t want to do all the thankless busywork out of the kindness of your own heart,” Wilbur says.

“Let me be the face of this project. I’ll be the lead- the poster boy. We direct, write, and produce fifty-fifty. I want to create something, and you can’t do this alone,” Dream says. Before Wilbur can reply, he extends a hand. “So it’s a deal?”

Wilbur takes his hand with a sigh.

“Deal.”

“Great. Take it away, partner,” Dream says.

He sits on top of his desk, pulling his legs up into a criss-cross. Dream looks expectantly, and everyone goes quiet, waiting for Wilbur to start. Watching the sea of waiting faces, he clears his throat, taking his place at the front.

“Hello… everyone. I'm not completely sure how to introduce myself, honestly, I'm kind of freaking out right now," Wilbur says, laughing nervously. He scans the class and meets eyes with Tommy, who gives him a thumbs-up and encouraging look.

Time to do what you do, Wilbur.

"Today, we begin a story. Today, we lay the foundation from which we'll build a musical. I want to open the floor and let each person introduce themselves as a character,” he says.

Grabbing an ink pen, he opens his notebook and draws out a t-table.

“I’ll start and show you. I am Wilbur Soot- a visionary, a poet, a man driven by determination and armed with his words. We’ll use these characters as an icebreaker and a starting point; anyone want to volunteer?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dream says. “I think it'd be interesting to build off our existing roleplay. I'm-”

“Shut up. I’m Tommy, I’m fucking awesome and strong, and I always win,” Tommy says.

“...Right. I’ll write that down,” Wilbur says.

“As I was saying- I’m Dream. I’m a harbinger of chaos, god amongst men, and I rule those under me with conviction."

"I'm Tubbo."

"And… care to elaborate?" Wilbur asks.

"No," Tubbo says, smiling.

Wilbur chuckles and writes down "Tubbo" on both sides of the chart. Tommy nods in agreement.

"I'm Badboyhalo, but you can call me Bad. I'm- um- super hardcore! And I help everyone I meet," he says matter-of-factly.

"I'm GeorgeNotFound. I don't know what I do, but I'll figure it out."

Alright. Wilbur figures he can come back to that and draws a question mark. Hopefully, he remembers to write something for George later.

“I’m Ponk and I like exploring personal enterprises.”

“Okay, what does that mean?” Wilbur asks.

“Oh, you’ll find out,” Ponk says with a cheeky smile.

“That’s cryptic. Moving on,” Wilbur responds.

"Oh, is it my turn? Sadnap. I destroy shit. I do what I want. Don't cross me."

"Are you actually still pressed over Tommy bullying you about your name?" Dream asks.

"No. It just wasn't cool enough," Sadnap grumbles.

"Oh! I get it, it's Pandas backwards! I think that’s cuter," Bad says.

Sadnap pouts, getting a sympathetic pat on the back. Nobody else speaks up, and Wilbur scans to see if everyone’s talked. He spots someone sitting quietly in the back, and gestures at him to speak.

“Go ahead, Callahan, I’ll translate,” Bad says.

Callahan perks up, pulling down the sleeves of his Captain America hoodie. He signs to Bad, who nods along.

“Callahan says he’s a comic relief, but he’s not very outspoken,” Bad says. 

Callahan plays a rimshot from a soundboard on his phone. When everyone stays silent, unsure if they can reply, he signs something else to Bad. “He says you guys are a tougher crowd than he is."

The group erupt in laughter, Callahan mouthing the words, “that’s all, folks,” and tipping an imaginary hat.

“Is that everyone?” Wilbur asks.

“Awesamdude has a project for an upcoming ag mechanics fair, he’ll try to join once the event’s over,” Dream says.

“What the hell is ag mechanics?” Wilbur asks.

“Agriculture. You know, rural area,” Dream says.

“This is a strange, strange, place,” Wilbur muses.

“Tell me about it,” George says.

“Oh, how long ago did you move here?” Wilbur asks.

“I haven’t. Exchange student, from London. Just spending my upper sixth here,” George replies.

Dream seems troubled, chewing on his lip. His confident, cocky persona drops for half a second before he changes the subject.

“So there’s been a bit of a war going on in our server. Tommy and Pandas have been causing quite the problem battling it out with Ponk and Alyssa. They’re determined to incite war on my land, and I’m not having it,” Dream says. Sadnap glares at him at his former name.

“I was only in it for fun until you took my goddamned discs! Now it’s personal!” Tommy yells.

“Well Sadnap burned down lemon tree two, you guys started it!” Ponk retaliates.

“You should know better than to value something on the server!” Sadnap yells back.

“This is good, good! We have conflict!” Wilbur says, taking notes.

“Wait- so you’re letting us make the plot Minecraft?” Tommy asks.

“Minecraft  _ inspired _ . I’m not intent on digging ourselves a copy-right related hole,” Wilbur says. “I say, we begin our stories as they are- Tommy, Tubbo, and I are travelers from distant lands that have decided to settle on Dream’s kingdom.”

“I still want to do Breaking Bad,” Tommy complains.

“Fine, you want your character to sell drugs? You can sell drugs,” Wilbur huffs.

“Oh, we can live in a campervan and scam people! We’re thick as thieves, Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur taking their share from the man,” Tubbo says.

“Wait, why am I involved in this now?” Wilbur asks.

“Who is the man?” Tommy asks.

“You know, the man!  _ The man _ . Big man,” Tubbo replies.

“Before you can be a successful cartel, you need to create a power vacuum and become the only product on the market. I know some people here are definitely already cracked up,” Wilbur says.

Everyone turns to look at Sadnap.

“What?”

“Well, we all know what you’re doing now. We’ll just arrest you,” Dream says.

“How do you know what we’re doing? Maybe it’s just a hot dog van? Assuming the foreigners are up to no good; that’s very American of you, Dream,” Wilbur says.

“I like my kingdom run to my standards. I don’t tolerate childish behavior- but it seems like that’s the only behavior Tommy can manage,” Dream says.

“Hey! We’re the same age. If you’re going to call him a child, you might as well call me one too!” Tubbo says.

“Fine, you’re both children,” George says.

“And you- I thought that I’d found another proper Englishman, but you’re slumming it with the Americans!” Tommy yells. “I reckon Wilbur, Tubbo, and I can make our own land. No Americans allowed, how ‘bout that?”

“What? You can’t just come in here and wreak havoc, decide you don’t like it, and claim your own nation in  _ my _ kingdom,” Dream argues.

“It ain’t  _ your _ kingdom anymore, bitch boy!” Tommy argues back.

“Language!”

Dream and Tommy engage in a shouting match, drawing the others into a grand crescendo of petty arguments. While everyone is yelling at each other, making their stakes to fictional land, money, valuables, or women (which was mostly just Tommy), the bell cuts all of them off mid-sentence. The magic of being lost in a story of their own creation is trampled by the reminder that lunch is over.

“Well. It seems we have a good place to start,” Wilbur says, flexing his hand after his rapid scribbling. He adjusts his glasses and packs up his things.

“I thought this would be kind of stupid. I’m impressed. Tommy makes for good entertainment,” Sadnap says.

“Shut up, Panda boy,” Tommy spits.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough. We’ll pick this up next week. Before then, I want each of you to develop your characters. Draw a sketch- it doesn’t need to be good- and give me a design. Next time we meet, I want us to be able to continue where we left off. This looks like it’s going to be good, guys,” Wilbur says.

One by one, they file out and go to their respective classes. Dream lingers behind, smiling at Wilbur raptly.

“Can’t wait to see where this goes. See you later, Wilbur,” he says, turning to join George and Sadnap as they make towards the hallway.

Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur are left there, buzzing with pride and excitement for what the future holds.

“Good on you, Wil. This is going to really be something,” Tubbo says.

“ _ I _ can’t wait to carry the entire story,” Tommy says.

“You boast, but you’d make a great protagonist,” Wilbur says. Tommy rolls his eyes and flips him off, but he insists. “No, no, actually. You have incredible potential as an actor, and your persona is funny as hell.”

“Shut up, dickhead. You’re just saying that ‘cause you’re my brother,” Tommy says.

“Yeah, you’re my brother and you’ve got potential, you little shit. Stop selling yourself short- you too, Tubbo,” Wilbur says.

“Aww, thank you Wil,” Tubbo says.

“Yeah. What he said,” Tommy mumbles. “You still suck.”

“Fuck you too,” Wilbur chuckles, a fond smile on his face.

His head is already stirring with ideas- plots of triumph, hardship, betrayal- tomorrow can't come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> < . <  
> > . >  
> [@EtceterAngel](https://www.twitter.com/EtceterAngel)


End file.
